


cuddles, please

by moonjaeh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin - Freeform, Cuddles, Cute Jeongin, Fluff, Hardworking Chan, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, caring babies, not silly crazy jeongin, really short, sobs, sorry - Freeform, whiny jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjaeh/pseuds/moonjaeh
Summary: jeongin visits chan in the studio with hot chocolate and a want for cuddles





	cuddles, please

Jeongin enters the studio with silent hopes that Chan has fallen asleep, being that it is already 2am. Chan may not be having the most comfortable sleep, but at least he isn’t awake. His hopes are useless when he spots Chan, sitting up right with headphones on, as he works on his computer. Jeongin sighs and carries the hot chocolate, that he attempted to make for his hyung, over to the desk. He places it down and taps Chan on the shoulder, earning a slight jump in return. Chan looks up and upon seeing Jeongin, he takes off his headphones. He swirls around on his chair and faces the younger boy fully. 

“Hey Innie, why are you up so late?” Chan asks, wrapping tired arms around Jeongin.

Jeongin pouts but leans into the touch.

“It’s not that late. ‘nd I brought you hot chocolate.” Jeongin mumbles. 

Chan laughs and looks over at the hot chocolate.

“Thank you, baby, that’s very sweet of you. But it is super late and hyung wants you in bed. Now.” Chan says, kindly but stern. 

Jeongin huffs, being the pouty baby he is, and acknowledging what he said, but choosing to ignore it. Instead he grabs the cup he entered with and sits in Chan’s lap. He blows on it lightly, in attempt to cool it down, before handing it over. 

Chan smiles and takes it gently. 

“Thanks, Innie.” 

Chan takes a sip and smiles. 

“It’s so yummy. You’re practically a barista!” Chan laughs.

Jeongin blushes. He knows it’s not a real compliment, but even fake compliments from Chan make him feel weird. Jeongin doesn’t think it was that good and even if it wasn’t made well, Chan would never show that or tell Jeongin. He’s sweet that way. 

“Shut up, hyung.” 

Chan puts the cup down and returns his arms around Jeongin’s waist. He looks up at the boy and Jeongin takes this time to look at his face. Obvious bags under Chan’s eyes from the lack of sleep make Jeongin sad, yet Chan still smiles. Always working, no matter what, and all for the team. He’s so sweet. Too sweet, Jeongin thinks. 

“What are you staring at?” Chan asks.

Jeongin blushes again, shifting awkwardly in Chan’s lap.

“Nothing.” 

Chan laughs softly. “Where is my annoying little Jeongin? He’s all bummed out, I told you it was late. Why aren’t you in bed?” 

Jeongin leans down and rests his head on Chan’s shoulder. He lets out a big sigh and Chan knows something is off. Their maknae is never like this unless something is wrong, and even still, that is rare. It begins to worry Chan a lot. 

“Baby, tell hyung what’s wrong.” Chan says, one arm still around Jeongin’s waist but the other lifting his head up to look at him.

Jeongin avoids eye contact and his ears burn red. Chan begins to worry that maybe he is sick. Did they not give him enough clothes? Food? Overworked him? Chan silently curses himself as a hundred scenarios go through his head, waiting for Jeongin’s reply. 

“Can’t sleep.” is his quiet and simple reply. 

Chan had noticed that Jeongin had entered the room in just a shirt and long pyjama pants, but he had just assumed he was wearing it for comfort, not that he attempted to sleep. With this new knowledge, Chan gets a good look at Jeongin’s face and spots eye bags that reflect his own.

“Have you been sleeping? My baby, what’s wrong? Why can’t you sleep?” Chan shoots a hundred questions, manhandling, in the gentlest way possible, Jeongin’s face in an attempt to get him to look at him properly. 

Jeongin refuses, swatting away the hands and looking anywhere but Chan. He isn’t laughing and fighting back like usual, like it’s a fun game. He looks tired and sad, hopelessly trying to get away. Chan uses a small amount of strength, not needed much for the now weak Jeongin, to bring him close to his chest. He presses a small kiss to the youngers hair and rests his head on top of it.

“Tell me.”

Jeongin sighs for the hundredth time that night and decides to just tell him. Save his poor hyung from worrying any more than he needs to.

“No hyung.” 

Chan lifts his head in confusion. 

“What do you mean no hyung? Changbin and Woojin are both there right with you.”

Jeongin frowns. “No,” He whines, “No Chan hyung…”

“Oh.” Chan frowns too. “Baby… Is that why you’re not sleeping? Because I’m not there?”

“Stop calling me baby.” Jeongin attempts to order, his mouth pressing against Chan’s chest, trying to hide the stupid blush that doesn’t seem to go away. “I want… I want cuddles.” 

Chan now finds himself being the one to blush, and with his pale skin, he believes it is painfully obvious. He is used to cuddling the members, especially little, yet feisty, Jeongin. They even give cheek and head kisses often. But where did this come from? No one ever asks for it. Especially Jeongin. Chan clears his throat and looks away from Jeongin. 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Chan attempts a laugh. He ignores the fact that his heart may or may not be beating faster than before. 

Jeongin lets out another exaggerated sigh and pulls his body off Chan’s. Chan looks up at Jeongin in shock.

“What?” Chan asks. 

Jeongin stares back at him with half open, droopy eyes. He pouts again, as if Chan is supposed to know what he is trying to say. And he does. Chan smiles and stands up as well, shutting his laptop down and pushing his chair in, a school and manner habit. He walks towards Jeongin and links their hands, the younger leaning most of his weight on him. Chan shuts the light off and they walk to their room.

 

Once in their room, Jeongin practically falls into the bed, instantly under the covers. Chan laughs quietly and shakes his head. He strips into a shirt and boxers before slipping into the bed too, joining him. Jeongin is against Chan straight away, arms wrapped around his waist and legs slotted between Chan’s. He lets out a deep breath and a small smile sits on his face. Chan can’t see it, but he can feel it, it makes him happy. He wraps his arms around Jeongin and rubs his back.

“Sleep tight baby, I’ve got you.” Chan whispers, “Love you, my Innie.”

The only reply he gets is the sound of soft snores, but that’s enough. And for the first time in a while, Chan is okay with not working. This is his way of helping his team. Helping his baby. 

 

[The snores were fake, and oh my god, is Jeongin glad that Chan can’t see him, because kill him now, his face is bright red. The things Chan does to him. Stupid, selfless, sweet Chan.]

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda lame and short but i'm thinking about making it longer and more detailed teehee
> 
> enjoy for now


End file.
